fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Nobunaga's Ambition: Lord of Darkness
Essa Saga não tem muito o que falar...é a 9º Saga dessa fez feita por Danielx10, digamos que botarei os que mais se destacaram nela, entre eles, Chris, Evil Sakura e Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood). Os Lutadores do Destino viajam pela cidade inteira de South Town procurando pelo ser malígno que expalha o terror pela cidade. Um dia completamente anormal. Tudo está normalizado depois de um torneio, está tudo calmo quando de repente, a paz no natal é atrapalhada por um ser malígno chamado Nobunaga Oda, que chega em South Town, ele expalha o caos pela cidade, matando a todos para criar um novo mundo ali, uma era Feudal de soldados de seu clã nomeado Oda. Nobunaga visita a residência dos Kasugano, Tsukushi estava jogando vídeo game. Tsukushi: *jogando vídeo game* Puxa, Kyo tá mesmo cançado! '-' Mãe: Ah, deixa ele Tsukushi, o jovem devia ter trabalhado muito, é necessário que ele fique dormindo. Alguém bate na porta da casa de Sakura. Tsukushi: Hum? Quem pode ser? *correndo até a porta* Eu atendo! *abrindo a porta* Pois não? ????: *segurando com força Tsukushi pelo pescoço e fechando a porta* Tsukushi: Argh!! Soco!...*sendo levado* Mãe: Tsukushi! O que houve? *aparecendo na sala* Tsukushi! Cadê você?! *abrindo a porta da saída* Momo: *latindo* Mãe: Deve ter sido algum engano...filho, onde você está?! *procurando Tsukushi* Tsukushi! Kyo: *descendo a escada arrumado* O que aconteceu senhora Kasugano? Sakura: *indo até as escadas e descendo arrumada* O que houve aqui, quem gritou? Mãe: Oh acordaram? Estou procurando Tsukushi. Ele estava aqui ainda pouco jogando vídeo game quando de repente alguém bate na porta! :o Ele foi atender e então deu um grito. Estou procurando ele por toda a casa! Eu não o vejo em nenhum lugar! Kyo: Isso parece um sequestro. Eu vou procurá-lo, fique calma. Mãe: Se-questro? Kyo: *abrindo porta* Eu já volto. *saindo* Sakura: Eu, eu vou achá-lo! *andando até a saída da varanda e pegando os sapatos* Mãe: Filha, tem certeza? Sakura: *pegando os sapatos e pondo* Não se preocupe mamãe, eu sempre tenho ^^ Ah, fala para o papai quando chegar que eu fui atrás de meu irmãozinho ^^ Mãe: Está bem eu falo ^^ Sakura: Tchau mãe e fique aqui, para sua segurança... *correndo para fora* Onde Kyo está? Kyo: *parando de correr em frente a casa de Sakura com Tsukushi nos braços* Sakura: *dando um pulo de susto para trás* !!! Kyo? E... !! *pondo as mãos na boca* Kyo: *mostrando Tsukushi* Tsukushi: ... *com feridas em todo corpo e sangrando* Sakura: Tsukushi!!! Tsukushi: Ung...argh...S-S-Sa-ku-ra... Kyo: Eu sei quem fez isso com ele e o porquê disso. Sakura: Quem poderia fazer essa barbaridade com uma criança menor como ele?! :*lacrimejando* Tsukushi!!... *segurando a mão dele* Kyo: Acho que o nome dele é Nobunaga, ele tá torturando as pessoas pra que nós o leve a Ranmaru. Eu também fui atacado antes. Tsukushi: Ung...K-Kyo... ele......e-ele...tava me torturando... Kyo: Eu vou espancar ele pra você amigo. Tsukushi: E-está doendo...muito... Sakura: Kyo....temos que levá-lo a um hospital....ele tá sangrando... Kyo: Eu levo. Sakura: Eu vou falar com meus pais, avisá-los! Kyo: Fire Speed! *correndo em alta velocidade* Sakura: *correndo para dentro* Mãe!! Mãe: O que foi filha? Sakura: Tsukushi, Kyo conseguiu pegá-lo de volta! Mas o trouxe ferido, mas não foi ele! Algum cara chamado Nobunaga o atacou! Mãe: !!!! Onde ele está, cadê ele?! Sakura: Kyo levou ele para o hospital da outra cidade! ????: *aparecendo atras de Sakura* É uma pena pelo seu irmão e filho. Sakura: !!!!!! *dando uma pontada no coração* Mãe: !!!! Sakura: *me virando* Então foi você que fez isso com ele, seu monstro!! *ficando na frente de Sra.Kasugano* Deixe meus pais e meu irmão fora disso!!! Me pegue não eles!! ????: Hehehe! Que triste não? Sakura: Tschiii!!! ????: *saindo sangue da mão* Opa! O sangue está a cair. Sakura: ? Mãe: !!!!! ????: *caindo sangue do Tsukushi* Se o sangue caiu é porque o garoto não vai viver por muito tempo. Sakura: !!!! Tsukushi....SEU MONSTRO PARE COM ISSO!!! *lacrimejando mais* NÃO FAÇA ISSO COM ELE!!! VOLTA AQUI!! Mãe: Filho...nãããããããão!!!! *lacrimejando e caindo de joelhos* Sakura: ... *cabelo escondendo os olhos enquanto lacrimeja* Mãe: Tsukushi...Tsukushi...nããããã-hã-hã-hão!!! *pondo as mãos nos olhos* Sakura: ...Mãmãe....se eu não voltar...eu te amo...e o papai também....*abraçando minha mãe* eu te amo muito... Mãe: Não, não filha...fica aqui...eu não quero te perder por favor fica...eu não quero perder você também!! Sakura: Mamãe...eu sei que se importa...mas a sua vida vale muito mais do que a minha...*dando um beijo em sua testa e levantando, indo pegando a bolsa cheia de coisas e saindo* eu te amo...mamãe e papai... *saindo lágrimas dos olhos* FLAME SPEED!!! Auras amaldiçoadas empreguinadas de magia negra, com mistura de tornar a força dos seres que estão por lá, cobre a cidade inteira, isso afetou Evil Sakura também, mas não sabia que isso tornaria sua própria força, mas isso foi se agarrando muito nela que acaba ela ficando birutinha até, tendo a possibilidade de ler a mente dos outros, tão birutinha que usou uma Mini-gun roubada de Nouhime e atirou feito uma louca nela rindo. Aonde Kyo está, Tsukushi acaba não resistindo e morre em seus braços, ele coloca Tsukushi ao chão deitado. Kyo chega aonde Evil estános becos, só que chegou uma parte que Evil Sakura desperta seu extinto assassino depois de muito tempo sem matar, graças á Kyo que veio até ela sangrando, ela quase o mata, mas hesita em matar quando ela vê o rosto de Satsui no lugar de Kyo. Nobunaga acaba matando Kyo, Sakura que chega, vê ele caído e coloca sua Aoi Honno nele e Sakura fica morrendo lentamente em seu lugar, quando Kyo chora e implora para Sakura voltar, mas ela não acorda e então ele coloca seu corpo na calçada junto com seu irmão falecido e diz que ele se unirá em breve á ela e que Nobunaga pagará com a vida e acaba se tornando Chama viva, eis que chega. Evil Sakura: Vejo que a garota morreu hora de me unir a ela... Kyo: *abrindo os olhos* Fique longe dela!! *com a voz distorcida* Evil Sakura: Sabe que eu não posso, eu disse...que se a garota morresse, eu tomaria posse de seu corpo. Ainda posso ouvir batidas lentas de seu coração, mas está durando segundos... Kyo: Isso ainda é um sinal de vida... Kyo lanças suas brasas fazendo elas entrarem no corpo de Sakura, aumentando a temperatura e seus batimentos cardíacos. Kyo: Enquanto eu estiver aqui, lutarei pela vida dela! O que irá fazer comigo agora, Evil Sakura? Evil Sakura: O que eu vou fazer? Que piada...contanto que o trato fique de pé, está de bom tamanho e digo mais...se for para falar comigo, venha direto a mim limpo, sem sangue, senão na próxima eu mato você... Dito então isso, ela desaparece e Kyo por sua vez, consegue trazer Sakura de volta e depois, ele usa o Portas Infernais em Tsukushi, fazendo um custo em si mesmo, marcas em sua mão e abdomem aparece e fica cego, tudo isso para trazer a vida de um menino de volta, Kyo sofreu desde aí...achou que seria fácil ser cego, mas se deu mal...sentia dores a cada 20 segundos, Kyo pede para não curá-lo, porque se fizesse isso, Tsukushi ia morrer novamente. Ele tinha sido morto por Nobunaga e a maneira de trazer aqueles devolta, só matando o rei Youkai, Bao tenta salvar Kyo e acaba se dando mal, sua mão começa a ter marcas e então ele amputa a mão, Sakura por vez ajuda usando o Psycho Hadouken Separation, chamando a Athena para ter sua mão de volta...um agradecimento ela não recebe. Ao longo disso, Kyo se sente dependente por Sakura, Kyo é capturado, após ter deixado alguns minutos ele sozinho. Evil Sakura o salva. Kyo...não aguentando mais sofrer a cada segundo e sangrar...ele pede para Sakura curá-lo. Sakura: Mas...se eu o fizer...Tsukushi...vai morrer. Tsukushi: Sakura...eu entendo...mas sabe? A vida de Kyo vale mais que a minha... Sakura: Mas... Tsukushi: Eu te amo mana...leve meu corpo para meus pais, leve meu corpo para eles e diga que eu dormi. Então Sakura o faz. Chris vs Ranmaru. Enquanto isso, Bao fala que Ranmaru é o que trata melhor as garotas dali e que é super romântico. Kyo se sente desafiado após ouvir isso, então ele demonstra de coração apaixonadíssimo por Sakura, depois dessa ele se pergunta, "Ranmaru consegue ser mais romântico que isso?" Ranmaru está no beco sentado numa lata de lixo deitada, enquanto Chris, o Lutador do Destino investiga onde estará Nobunaga. Ele vasculha a cidade inteira a sua procura até que ele encontra Ranmaru no beco de cabeça baixa: Ranmaru: O que você faz aqui? Chris: ...Estou procurando pelo Nobunaga. Ranmaru: Como se você pudesse derrotá-lo! Por que você ta procurando por ele? Chris: Eu posso derrotá-lo. Ranmaru: Você é muito fraco! Se diz forte, mas nem consegue me derrotar! Chris: Quer lutar é? Você nem dá pro cheiro mais cara, mas é divertido lutar contigo. Ranmaru: É? Cara você só fala e não faz! Só poque me derrotou uma vez não significa que é mais forte! Aliás! Você já perdeu 2 vezes! Chris: Na verdade, eu sempre faço tudo, só tô te zoando pra ver como é bom...*suspirando* anyway. Ranmaru: Idiota! Chris: Let us go! Meu poder já se reverteu, se eu te vencer, não estou fraco. Ranmaru: Continua fraco! Como sempre! Ranmaru era do tipo repetitivo nas falas, idiota, fraco, mas falava isso para fazer ele admitir, mas Chris também tinha boca. Chris: Nem lutamos? Já falou isso? Poxa! Ranmaru: Quer lutar? Chris: Claro, irei começar com 10% como sempre Ranmaru: ...Idiota!! Chris: Pronto? Ranmaru sem responder nem pensar, dá um soco em Chris, mas ele defende. Chris: Wow!! Quase! *dá uma rasteira e um chute em seu queixo e dando um mortal anti aéreo* Ranmaru: *sendo acertado, mas prestes á pegar o seu pé* Chris: *cancela o mortal a tempo* Nop! Ranmaru: *mesmo que fosse cancelado, segurando sua perna* Chris: O que tu ta fazendo? *com ambos os pés, praticamente fazendo igual a Chun-Li só que com os dois* YAYAYAYAYAYAYA! Ranmaru: *após levar alguns chutes, soltando sua perna e rola para trás e depois dando um impulso pra frente pega a cabeça dele e arremeça para longe* Chris: *ao ser arremeçado, recupera no ar, solta uma barragem de chamas no chão, deixando impossível dele ser visto* Estou em desvantagem, não dá pra ganhar assim 20%! Ranmaru: *corre e então dá um soco em Chris* Chris: *segura sua mão e soca a barriga dele com a outra, vai para trás dele e segura seu outro braço* E agora? Ranmaru: *tentando se soltar chuta de costas a barriga de Chris que vai um pouco para trás* Chris: Urgh! (Malditos chutes!) *se recupera e chuta Ranmaru pra cima* Ranmaru: *aproveita o momento e força para baixo pousando emcima de Chris com os pés juntos* Chris: Argh! (Ele ainda tá mais forte, Chris pensa de novo.) 40%! Agora tú se ferra! *faz uma mini explosão pra afastar Ranmaru* Ranmaru: *saindo da fumaça e o pega pelo pescoço* Chris: Burn! *o incinera na mão* Ranmaru: Aarg! *se afasta com a mão queimada* Chris: Agora estamos iguais. (Poor...) Chris pensa falando em inglês que significa, pobre, podre. Ranmaru: Creio que não! *confiante e corre na direção dele e dá vários socos na cara de Chris* Chris: *deixa de propósito* (Ai.) Você ta muito exaltadinha! *provocando e joga Ankoku Orochinagi* Ranmaru: Mas oque você disse!? Garota enjuada?! *desvia, mas é pego um pouco pela Orochinagi* Chris: *redireciona* Ranmaru: *é pego mas consegue dar um soco nele* E aí menina! Ainda vai fazer algo? Chris: Au....desculpa, vamos lá! Chega de ficar igual, vou te vencer logo! 50%! HAAAA! Pilares de fogo roxo sobem. Ranmaru tenta contra atacar, mas Chris resiste e dá um soco sônco em Ranmaru. Ranmaru: Aaarg! Idiota! Chris: *dá um giro cortante, seguido com chute sônico, seguido de um mortal pra trás* Ranmaru: *se levanta com dificuldade* Você quer brincar?! *corre na direção dele e dá um soco na cara dele* Chris: *protege com um braço só* Hey, isso é só o que sabe? *dá centenas de socos rápidos na cara de Ranmaru, para na metade de 50, boceja e dá os outros 50* Ranmaru: *ao levar os golpes, indo para trás e fica de cabeça baixam, seus olhos ficam amarelos* Chega! *de forma disparada corre na direção de Chris e o enche de porradas* Chris: Au, hey, au, auauauauaua. *se sentindo preso na corrente de golpes e se afasta* Caralho, PQP...você tá bom, mas acabou!! 80%, Here I go!! Soco Super Sônico! Ranmaru: *cancela seu golpe dando um soco em seu rosto como Counter Chris: *cai no chão* Ranmaru: Acho que não! Só melhorou um pouco, garota! Chris: *se levanta* Poxa, tú tá fortinho, mas vem cá, você ta usando o máximo né? Ranmaru: Na verdade não! Tô usando o seu nível! Chris: Use o máximo de seus poderes...senão irei te matar. Ranmaru: Aaah, fala serio! Chris: Se você não tá no máximo, eu posso ir pro máximo e te matar com 1 golpe. Ranmaru: Você tá muito fraco. Chris: Vai logo pro máximo caramba!! Ranmaru: Pode tentar me matar mais não vai conseguir! Chris: Vai logo pro máximo caramba!! De repente algo roxo emana em Ranmaru fazendo o chão rachar. Ranmaru: Tudo bem! Vamos logo! Chris: Está no seu máximo? Ranmaru: *ignorando sua pergunta ele corre em sua direção* Chris: Me responde! Isso é todo seu poder? Ranmaru: *rosna* Você quer que eu use todo? Chris: Sim! Todo! Estamos em um lugar sem ninguém! Ninguém vai passar na rua. Ranmaru: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr *aura roxa explode ao redor de Ranmaru se exbande mudando para preto e então ele dá um soco no braço de Chris* Dessa vez o fere bem. Chris: Urgh!!! (Agora...sim...ele...urg, deslocou meu braço.) *se cura e pondo ele no lugar* (Argh...que dor...) Ranmaru: *vai desferindo a sequência de socos* Chris: *desvia de todos com Super Speed e permanece no mesmo lugar* 90%! HYAH!! *dá um soco Super Sônico, seguido de um gancho de fogo e um chute com bastante força* Ranmaru: *desvia do último* ARGH!! Chris: *se afasta* Aura preta de Ranmaru começa a infectar a marca. Chris: Ranmaru, você tá bem?....Vou acabar com isso. *acende chamas em ambas as mãos* Super Speed Ultra, go! *rodeia Ranmaru com Super Speed Ultra* Ankoku Orochinagi 50X Wave! Ranmaru: Aaaaaaaaaaarg! Chris: Desiste? Ranmaru: *encara Chris* Lógico que não...fracote! Chris: Estou em 90%, isso é demais, pare, Ranmaru, você consegue igualar meu 80%. Isso não é suficiente? Ranmaru: Lógico que não! Estou inteiro! Você só piorou! Chris: Porque você só fala? Não quero te machucar demais, só queria tirar esse seu orgulho idiota. Ranmaru: Orgulho? Ah é? *começa a socar Chris* Você nem é pário para o Nobunaga! Você nem conseguiu me deixar no chão! Que eu saiba no tempo que eu era um aliado dele!! Chris: *desvia de todos, inclinando seu corpo para os lados* Você não tem mais condições... Ranmaru: Eu costumava a ser derrotado antes! *desferindo mais socos* Chris: *desvia com facilidade* Você nem chegou perto de me derrotar! *continua e em meio aos golpes, dando uma cotovelada em sua barriga como Counter, indo atrás dele e chutando sua coluna, num ponto alto, depois voltando para frente a uma certa distância* Chris: Behind. Ranmaru: Urg...quase! *dando um soco, mas soca o vento* Chris: *dá um soco atrás dele antes de ser pego* Ranmaru: Você não calculou seu movimento. *dá um passo para trás* Nossa! Você tá bem mais resistente, mas continua fraco como sempre! Chris: Não estou resistente. Nem no 100% estou ainda, você só não admite, que nunca vai superar minha velocidade. *se vira de costas* Foi uma boa luta. Mas eu já te provei. Ranmaru: Você nem terminou, continua fraco! Cara eu não entendo! Você realmente nem me derrotou! Chris: Você só fala e fala...mas não consegue me alcançar. Eu não queria te derrotar. Só te provar. Ranmaru: Sabe uma coisa? Tente me atacar a vontade! Chris: Que sou mais forte que você? Não. Não estou a fim. Ranmaru: É? errado! Chris: Mas se quiser tentar, não tem problema. Ranmaru: Você nem está pário pra mim, e ainda quer arrumar briga com o Nobunaga! Chris: Ataque com tudo que tem. Vou te mostrar sua inferioridade. Ranmaru: Ah é? Essa eu quero ver! Chris: Pode atacar. Meus braços estão meio cansados. Te ataquei demais. Ranmaru: *corre socando Chris por todos os lados e pega uma flecha e enfia dentro do ombro do Chris e batendo muito mais nele* Chris: Urg!!! *cria chamas para defender dos socos e então flecha queima empalada em seu ombro* Ninguém, pode me segurar!....Você ta muito bom nisso mas não posso dar mole. Ainda quer tentar? Ranmaru: Estou esperando o idiota tentar me atacar! Chris: Não faz sentido te atacar. Já te provei que sou superior e que você não pode me vencer. Ranmaru: Você também não pode me vencer! Chris: Não tenho tempo a perder e claro que posso. Só não quero. Ranmaru: Você também não sabe o quanto eu melhorei em aguentar os golpes de inimigos! Chris: Eu te disse. Você pode tentar tudo, se for por aí, isso nunca vai acabar! Não vai me derrotar. Ranmaru: Eu digo o mesmo a você! Você acha que é o único forte daqui? -Não, mas você só sabe se gabar dizendo que é o mais forte, estou te provando que você não é nada perto de mim. 99%! Vamos, tente o que quiser. Tente me provar que é mais forte. - Ele acende suas chamas -Vamos lá! De repente, uma figura no alto do prédio aparece. Chris: .....Uma presença, huh?, Chris pensa. ??: Eles lutam muito bem...*fala baixinho, observando agachada a luta de Ranmaru e Chris* Chris: Vamos logo. A aura esvoaça os cabelos e fita da figura. Chris: (....Ela vai vir aqui?) *suando um pouco* ??: Continuem lutando, a luta estava boa! Chris: ....Valeu. Ranmaru: *se virando e randando* Chris: Você escutou, venha me atacar. Ranmaru: *olha com raiva* Por que você não tenta fazer isso? Só fala de mim, mas não olha pra você! Chris: Não tem sentido em te atacar. Você só sabe dizer que meus ataques são fracos, e eu vou te machucar. Ranmaru: Igualmente! Me machucar? E desde quando o Chris é alguém que se preocupa com o inimigo? Nem me importo com isso! Machucado ou não eu fico até o fim! Chris: Não somos inimigos. Ah, é? Já é então cai pra dentro, fi de quenga bora pro Fight se tu vai até o fim! Ranmaru: Pode vir eu não ligo. *anda* Chris: Filho de rapariga! Cai dentro aqui. Tu num disse que aguenta? Vem então, vagabunda!! (Espero que dê certo.) Ranmaru: ...Me xingando? Mas você é o mais menina de todos! Chris: Seu virjão! A figura do prédio pós-se a rir depois dessa, dando uma risada maléfica e louca. Ranmaru: Você já fez com Kunoichi é? Chris se cala. Ranmaru: Seu nojento! Chris: Ah, quem se importa! Você só sabe xingar, cabelo de rapariga! Ranmaru: Cara. Chris: Parece que gosta de Wesley Safadão. A figura ri mais alto ainda. Ranmaru: É você que ta fazendo! Chris: IKUZO! Eu sei! Ranmaru: Eu gosto da Gracia! Chris: Tô te xingando pra tu ver como é bom! Ranmaru: Cara eu não sou idiota como você! Kunoichi não gosta de você! Chris: Quem se importa. Cala boca, filho duma égua, homossexual, eu sei que tu gosta de um forró. Behind! Ranmaru: O que é isso? Chris: Forró? Ah, é um estilo de música, um bem merdinha. Ranmaru: Não curto musica! Risada malíguina vem de cima do prédio com olhos brilhando escarlate ??: Isso tá ficando cada vez mais divertido!! Chris: Mas parece que tu gosta. Ranmaru: O que você tá falando pra mim é pra você mesmo! Chris: Nãããm. O que eu tô falando é que você curte um funk também. Ranmaru: Você deveria aceitar os fatos de você ser um idiota no máximo! Mas o que? Chris: *aproveita a guarda aberta de Ranmaru e chuta costela dele e depois pula para trás* Ranmaru: Não vou ligar! Que se foda a sua opinião! Eu não curto esse tipo de musica! Chris ri á litros por dentro, ele gira e dá um soco rápido. Chris: Too Slow. C'mon, Stand it Up! Você é tão virgem que deu até dor de cabeça (Se bem que esse sol ta de lascar!) Ranmaru: Chris! Crianças da nossa idade não pensa em fazer sexo! Chris: Eu achei que você ia me xingar até o talo e me zoar. Ranmaru: A não ser você né? Chris: Mas okay, mas calma moço, só tô te zoando porque tu é virjão! A figura se cai para trás se esperniando de tanto rir. Ranmaru: Sua mente é tão poluída que se Kunoichi falar "Eu quero fazer" você pensa que ela quer fazer sexo! Chris: Mermo. Ranmaru: Seu nojento! Chris: Não, eu sei ser bonzinho. Ranmaru: Gosta sabe de que? Tenho certeza que você vê coisas idiotas na internet Igual a Shermie! Chris: Não sei como tu leva um soco na cara e ainda fica de boa, vem pro Fight vacilão!! QUE???? VENDO COISA NA INTERNET O QUÊ! VAI TE ARROMBAR!!! Ranmaru: Ela deve ter te ensinado como faz! Seu nojento! Retardado! Mente poluída! Fraco! Chris: Eu num vejo nada não, diferente de tu que vive fapando. Ranmaru: Não é? Eu? Chris: Seu nojento! Ranmaru: Esse é você mesmo! Chris: Eu não. Tenho coisas melhores pra fazer que fapar. Ranmaru: Você já fez com a Kunoichi! Chris: Aliás. É, tipo isso. Tenho certeza que você vê até o talo! Vacilão. Behind *dá um tapinha nas costas de Ranmaru* Vai se gabar lá na ponte que caiu que tu é mara!! Ranmaru: Mas o que? Vem de gay pro meu lado que eu te mato! *se prepara para pegar a mão de Chris* Chris: *tira a mão rápidamente* Calma viadin. O chão quebra ao redor de Ranmaru. Chris: Calma aí mocinha!! Ranmaru: MOÇA É VOCÊ SEU VIADO! Chris: Nem te paquerei e tu já tá de fogo? Não que eu paquere viado, mas por que você tá esquentadinha?Eu não sei. ??: (Essa malha que tu tem aí tinha pra homem, moleque?) *começa a se esbaldar na gargalhada com as mãos na cabeça e rindo para cima* Ranmaru: Você quer uma garota? Chris: Não. Já tenho. Ranmaru: Vá falar com as suas amigas ou os seus amigos! Eles são garotas! Valeu falou! - Fala o que quer e andou. -Né assim não. - Chris atraveça Ranmaru com super speed e paro em sua frente, o incinerando no caminho -Eu gosto de comer umas torradas, mas você não serve. Ranmaru olha de forma suspeita. Chris dá um passo pra frente e se vira pra ele Rannmaru: Eca! que nojo! VocÊ gosta daquele de boina é? Ou aquela Barbie travesti? Chris: Credo. Pego ninguém não filho, só a Kunoichi porque ela, né. Tá ligado os ganso, os ganso tem até que morar longe da água tu ta ligado? *faz as chamas em Ranmaru queimar e explodirem* Ranmaru: Isso porque não funciona! De tão fraco suas chamas são igual você! ??: Hehehehehehhehe incrível....a boca...desse menino, é demais! Chris: ...Cara. Primeiro que tú tá todo queimadin, parece que serviu de esqueiro pra dona de casa. E segundo que eu tô só brincando. Ranmaru: Onde, eu não tô vendo, cara fogo não me afeta. Chris: Er....o fogo não te afeta. Mas suas flechas sim e talvez sua roupa. Agora eu tô sério. Vamos logo acabar com isso Ankoku Orochinagi! (Óia a zoera) Já te contei que minhas chamas tem proporções sagradas? Resistências a chama não afetam. Mesmo se você for feito de água, você ainda irá se machucar. Ranmaru: Aah que bom! Chris: Quando tiver ardendo não diz que não avisei pra passar o protetorzinho da Johnsons baby. ??: Hehehehe hahahhahahahahhahahahahhahaahhaha!!! *ri loucamente* Ranmaru: GRRRRRRRRRRRR! MAIS QUE IDIOTA! *furioso começa a socar ele* Chris: *inclinando o corpo para cada lado rápidamente* Aêêêê assim tá bom!! *dá um tapinha na nuca dele* Vai lá, jovem!! Você é muito mara cara. Tem que tomar mais Toddynho pra ficar rebelde ??: Esse menino.....hehehehehehhee *ri loucamente ainda com as mãos na cabeça rindo pra cima* Ranmaru: Chris! Sinceramente! Você é péssimo em ofender. Chris: Sério? Se a Gracia te dissesse que você é 'pequeno', você ficaria com trauma. então isso é melhor. ??: Não me diga que esse menino não deu uns pegas naquela garota... *fala indignada* Ranmaru: Alias! Gracia é menor que eu! Então, seu ofendimento não me afeta! Chris: Tu não entendeu. Pequeno em outra coisa. Ranmaru: Foi mal perdi a vontade, depois das suas ofensas sem graças. Chris: *joga rajada de chamas, seus olhos começam a brilhar um dourado intenso demais e continua a incinerá-lo, ele fecha os olhos* ??: Garoto de roxo...estou decepcionada....*olha de forma séria* Chris: (Ele...está morrendo...) *preocupado, mas aumenta as chamas para um tamanho colossal* (Ele não ta bem, o que estou fazendo?) A figura observa a violência que Chris está fazendo. Ranmaru: Grrrrr! Você passou dos limites! *muito ferido tenta acertar Chris* Chris: *dá um soco em suas costelas com a outra mão, logo vai pra atrás dele e suas costas, pega seu rosto e afunda no chão, incinerando-o* Ranmaru: *segura a mão do Chris* Você não é de nada!.... Chris: *o incinera e explode* Suas feridas não dizem isso. ??: *olhos escarlate brilham intensamente* Uau...que estrago... Chris: *anda com a roupa rasgada* Eu, eu diria que você ganhou, mas eu ativei meu poder máximo no último segundo. Acabou Ranmaru. Ranmaru: ...Acho que não! - Ranmaru puxa Chris para baixo da terra. Chris faz mini-explosão seu corpo todo fica emanado de energia Orochi buraco na terra e pulo de volta dando um chute super sônico, jogando muitas chamas -Agora você vai ver. Você arrancou um fio de cabelo meu. -Mariquinha! Se eu quebrar a sua unha você chora também? -Eu to só zoando, o meu medalhão, eu quase o perdi. Mas vamos lá, é só você gritar um pouco, eu não vou demorar pra te desmaiar. -Me desmaiar? Sinto muito mas você não vai me desmaiar tao cedo. -Meu nível de poder não está nem em comparação. Mas eu aceito a proposta de lutar. -Chamas bem grandes e olhos brilhando de Chris ficam cada vez intensas. -Você aguentou bastante, mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Pra ser o melhor, não se xinga todos para ser superior e sim provar qual o seu objetivo para se tornar alguém. -Em seguida ele chega em cima de Ranmaru e o pressiona com um chute super sônico flamejante.-Chega de falar tanta baboseira. Ranmaru bate com bastante força no chão.... Ouve-se um silêncio total.... -............Você é só mais um idiota, Ranmaru.- Chris o insulta e pega ele pela camisa. -Mas eu quero que sofra essa humilhação. A figura balança a cabeça verticalmente de braços cruzados e Chris some com Ranmaru e deixa ele em outro lugar e volta. -Hey, Evil Sakura, está satisfeita com isso? - Pergunta Chris num tom meio rude. -Nada mal, garoto, nada mal!-Evil Sakura responde orgulhosa-Te parabenizo como vencedor! E sim, muito! -Meh, ele só fala e fala mais. -Eu vi. -Eu poderia ter matado ele em um instante, aquele otário. Hm? Meu poder já se reverteu? Anyway... -Me controlei para não descer aí embaixo. -Preciso descançar. Pra atacar Nobunaga... Hm? Por quê? -Porque eu vi a violência que você fez com o garoto, queimando-o.... o sangue... sendo derramado... -Ele não iria morrer com aquilo. Um pouco longe, Ranmaru desperta e anda pela calçada em direção ao beco. -Posso sentir a energia dele daqui de cima e posso vê-lo! -Ei chris...você foi mesmo bom... -Ranmaru olha para o chão.-...Droga! Mas só uma coisa! você não seria pariu para nouhime e se não for pariu pra ela, é melhor nem pizar perto de Nobunaga. -Nouhime? - Chris pergunta.-Quem é essa e o que ela sabe? Você só sabe me julgar. Mas lembre-se que eu consegui derrotar o Evil Kyo com praticamente todo meu poder. Evil Sakura, pensa em Satsui nesse momento e o cabelo esconde seus olhos. -Uma coisa! Ela é a mulher do Nobunaga! -Ah....parece ser forte. -Ela ultiliza todos os tipos de arma que existe! -Bem....eu vou derrotar todos eles. -Só pelo Nobunaga ter escolhido ela como mulher já deve significar muito! -Eu sei como.(Mesmo que isso me custe alto.) Bem, agora eu vou indo. E não ouse dizer que é mais forte que eu de novo e eu não usei o Shin Honoo. Falou. Eu vou estar na casa da Shermie daqui uma hora, diz pra Kunoichi passar lá, eu vou indo, até mais Evil Sakura. -Até mais... garoto.... - Diz Evil Sakura num tom tristonho. Uma mulher chega no beco chamada Nouhime. -Finalmente te achei! -Ela disse.- O que você andou fazendo? -Aaa nada de mais!- Ranmaru responde. -Quem são esses? Sem pensar duas vezes, Chris vai embora com Super Speed Ultra. -Nada de mais! -Então... vamos embora! -Ei! Antes de Nouhime sair do beco ela olha pra cima e dá de cara com Evil Sakura. -Quem é você? Você não parece uma pessoa do bem! Evil Sakura não responde. -...Não vai falar nada?! Eles lutaram não é e você ficou fazendo oque? -Assistindo. - Evil responde finalmente. -Pra que eu iria me intrometer, se a luta tava divertida?... -Só te pergunto uma coisa! Por que estava aqui? -Para sua informação, eu vivo aqui e eu vivo aonde eu quiser e me intrometo onde me der vontade! -Não se intrometa mais em assunto dos outros sua amante de sangues! ou sofrera as consequências! Nouhime então puxa Ranmaru e vai andando. -Hunf... ela acha que pode tudo... tsc! Isso tem que acabar!... Senão vão formar o exército aqui! Alguns minutos se passam e Kimblee chega no beco e encontra Evil Sakura no beco. -O show começou,o que fará? -Kimblee pergunta. Ela olha para trás. -Ah é você!-Ela responde. -Não vai me responder? -É... parece que sim! E você resolveu voltar! -Ta divertido ver tudo isso -Gosto de ver os outros dançar feito bonequinhos -Tá querendo chegar a que conclusão? Ver as pessoas morrer, é isso? Bonito...me desculpe, mas isso não me agrada nem um pouco as pessoas inocentes morrerem...criminosos que merecem uma boa punição! -Cada um tem seu gosto, não estou interferindo em nada antes que pense -Se você voltou até aqui, é porque quer alguma coisa. -Quero ver o resultado disso tudo...aquele garoto que você salvou foi assassinado soube? Ela leva um susto. -N-não... -Assim como a namorada dele, Nobunaga o responsável -Nobunaga... esse eu conheço...o nome eu digo...pelo que sei, ele tem uma esposa. -Você é interessante,gosto de te observar Evil olha de cara feia. -E essa esposa tentou me explodir. O que ela não sabe que isso não vai me matar tão cedo. -Eu sei,mas se você morrer,sua réplica morrerá também -Morrerá e eu voltarei a vida. Demorará segundos, mas voltarei. -Mais interessante você fica Esse cara tá começando a me irritar..., ela pensa. -Bem, se você acha isso. -Vamos brincar,eu te conto um segredo e você me conta um? -QUE??? Agora você está apelando as coisas!! -Eu sei como posso aprisionar Nobunaga por 100 anos -Saiba que eu não tenho segredos...só tenho tratos e isso aí. -Então o assunto morre aqui assim como seu aluno-filho morrerá. -Que??? Espera! -Você não tem segredos então sem negócios -Espere um pouco aí se você aprisionar esse cara, o que acontecerá depois? As vidas humanas voltaram a vida? Sem segredos,sem negócios -Ele mostra uma pedra vermelha escondida na lingua -Está bem... eu conto! -Agora podemos negociar -Tschiii.. (Eu sinto que tem uma armação aí...) Eu... escondo outro tipo de poder... mais brutal e mais assustador... eu não posso mostrar, porque isto sairia num descontrole intenso... não sobraria nada em você, a não ser o sangue derramado e sendo banhado por ele. E claro... não estou acostumada com isso... porque é novo... -Já sei desse poder, seu cabelo vira algo roxo e fica envolto de tentáculos de aura -Essa é velha -Como sabe disso? Você não sabe se é assim! E nem nunca viu!... -Eu te observo a mais tempo do que imagina -Então sabe que vai me levar num futuro! -Você me contou -Não ouse tocar em mim. Está querendo muito de mim! Não acha? Já contei o que você queria, agora como vamos restaurar a vida dos indefesos e dos demais? Como isso pode ser possível? -Você não me contou um segredo, então não valeu -Como assim não valeu? Que segredo eu posso te contar? -Mas,se derrotarem ele, conseguiram uma paz passageira -... Ele pode voltar a qualquer custo... agora entendi tudo... -Nobunaga é como um desastre natural,só pode ser contido -Assim como a esposa dele...a esposa dele pode acabar assumindo o lugar dele. -Tenho dois coelhos pra você derrotar, eu posso fazer algo diferente, mas vocês não confiam em mim o suficiente. -Eles acham que você pode ser o próximo vilão por trás da máscara. -Existe uma falha temporal nesse mundo que só aumenta cada vez mais. -Falha? O que quer dizer? Que um monte de seres catastróficos aparecem aqui e de repente caem aqui querendo destruir essa cidade? A qualquer custo? -Pense comigo, por que tem pessoas do Japão feudal aqui? -É verdade!! -Já percebeu que só aumentou o número de pessoas de outras épocas aqui? -Sim! Primeiro o Nobunaga, depois a esposa e agora quem mais? -Pense mais, todos que não são dessa época devem voltar ao seu tempo -...Então o tempo ficou... desiquilibrado... -Mas não irão me ouvir e preferiram deixar por isso mesmo. Imagine Hazama novamente neste tempo? -Aquela cobra nojenta!! NÃÃÃÃO!! DE NOVO NÃO!! -Evil Sakura ruge e pisa no chão causando uma rachadura e respira raivosamente com os olhos escarlate ocupando todo seus olhos. -As coisas podem piorar ainda mais -Isso tem que ser evitado, não importa como, darei um jeito de isso não acontecer!! -Não adianta,o tempo tem de ser corrigido -Como isso pode ser possível, como podemos voltar mais, mais ainda! -Eu nem sou daqui ,vim pra cá por causa dessa falha Evil Sakura se senta no chão. -O que fará? -Eu estou pensando em como posso derrotar aquele cara. Ele deve ser igual a essa cobra nojenta, não sentir nada. -Você, é tão interessante, uma coisa que essas falhas fizeram foram criar mais falhas -Acho que isso tem haver com poder. Energia, aura alta demais! -Quem seria o responsável? -Não sei, mas.. isso causa um tipo de descontrole no espaço e tempo... o que faz tipo... os mundos se misturarem, tornando ele um só! -Uma crise -Pensa bem... o cíclo que isso exatamente ocorre. -Usando meus truques -Tempo+Tempo=Brecha=Espaço oco/transportador/conflito/falha de espaço. Uma brecha no espaço poderia me mudar de dimensão, como? Brecha=Energia irregular fraca+Local concentrado de poder Orochi=Concentração de energia+Movimento=Teleporte interdimensional -Agora esse xadrez está completo. -Concentração de poderes, mais o movimento, que cria os portais. Interessante, pensei nesse cálculo só agora. -O que nos faz estar em outras dimenções sem parar! Parece uma soma equacional, porque esse mistério ainda é um X por outro lado. -Hm,inteligente, vou ficar de olho em você por mais tempo. Sabe de uma coisa,eu já matei muitas pessoas, não esqueço do rosto de nenhuma delas. -O... o que? Ta me dizendo... que você anda matando inocentes por aí? -Já matei um país inteiro -E pra que isso? -Aqui não matei ninguém, os motivos você ainda não sabera. Não tenho razões para matar alguém aqui e muito menos para ajudar vocês -Pelo que posso entender, você está aqui porque quer fazer alguma coisa aqui se caso as coisas piorárem. -Na verdade estou aqui para ver como vocês vão se sair,tentar recuperar algo que já perdi a tempos -É... em algumas coisas, eu tenho que concordar. Se não podemos matar esses, então não temos escolha a não ser deixar eles fazerem o que quiser aqui. Isto tem que ser evitado de alguma forma. -...Melhor eu ir,preciso preparar meus assentos para assistir o show de amanhã Evil Sakura se levanta. -Meu dever aqui é proteger os inocentes contra os criminosos. Eu já enfrentei tudo aqui, mas...espere! -Por que eu deveria? -Você está querendo ir por algum motivo relacionado a mim né? Espera um segredo meu. -Não. -Hm... -Seu segredo pode esperar -É... tem razão. -Se continuar viva,me conte na próxima vez -Pode deixar... -Eu acho..., ela diz em mente. Então Kimblee vai embora do beco. Evil Sakura então vai para o alto do prédio e olha para o céu com uma expressão bem vazia e sem nada para esboçar, a não ser o tédio que está nela. No dia seguinte, Kimblee chega no beco novamente: -Por que gosta tanto daqui?- Ele pergunta. -É aqui que vivo... não tenho teto... serve aqui mesmo. Estou me recompondo, não posso simplesmente aparecer... acabo de lutar com uma mulher. Uma mulher que é irmã desse Nobunaga. -Entendo,ainda estou esperando o resultado,vocês conseguiram ou falharam? -Por enquanto não. Eu falei tudo para eles, dei tudo para eles saberem. E um dos membros da família pegaram Kusanagi Kyo, mas eu já o salvei. -Já devia estar morto, mas ele tem um motivo para se manter vivo -E qual seria? -Um sentimento inútil num campo de batalha Sentimento... inútil? -Evil Sakura pensa. -Esteja preparada -Estou fazendo isso. -Não está -...Estou esperando o momento certo. -É mais provável nobunaga aparecer aqui do que lá -Nobunaga é esperto... talvez ele esteja só os afastando para poder atacar quem o espera. Do outro lado... em outras palavras... o que posso dizer, não tenho bola de cristal para saber onde ele se encontra. Mas eu sei onde os outros estão, dei uma checada lá e voltei. Pensei em ajudar o garoto Deus... mas meu corpo não estava em condições ainda. Então resolvi vim para cá. -Vou ficar na platéia -Quer esperar o momento certo? Ou só assistir? -Se for morrer,morra de maneira interessante. -Tschi... Então, Kimblee desaparece, em seguida, um feixe de luz alcança os becos. -Mas o que? -Ela corre para olhar. -Aaah... então eles estão... chamando a atenção de Nobunaga, huh? Bem, é melhor eu recuperar no caminho... é o jeito... Então ela se levanta e sai do beco. Nobunaga finalmente é derrotado, tudo fica em paz, Kimblee chega com Evil Sakura, por recompença ele presenteia Chris com uma pedra vermelha, Kimblee chega a dar uma segunda chance para Evil Sakura antes de ir embora, ele entende que ela estava de mal humor por estar entediada, então ele pergunta para ela o que ela deseja, ela diz mas isso permanece em segredo por enquanto. Eles andam em direção ao pôr do sol: -Foi divertido enquanto durou por aqui,-Ele diz- acho que não voltarei depois de tudo ter se normalizado. -Bem, vai da sua decisão -Disse Evil Sakura- eu suspiro de alívio por isso ter finalmente acabado. -Heh, você é interessante, me surpreendeu durante a batalha final. -Fico grata, pelo elogio e pelo presente... -Não precisa agradecer, era o máximo que eu podia fazer... bem, eu estou de saída... se cuide, se morrer algum dia, morra com dignidade. Até mais ou adeus. -Ele põe o chapéu na cabeça e vai andando. -Até mais ou adeus...Kimblee... Evil Sakura o observa caminhando na direção do pôr do sol, seu cabelo ao sol fica num tom ruivo após o sol bater nele, Evil Sakura sorri e então vira pelo lado oposto e volta para South Town. Categoria:Fighter of Destiny:Sagas